Talk:Sin Embodiment/@comment-30010080-20170502223658
Here's what powers I think fit those who embody the 7DS. Lust / (extreme) Sensation Inducement: It's the sin of pleasure, so wouldn't a power that forces someone to experience uncontrolable arousal, agonizing pain/hunger, intolerable heat, or numbing cold be perfect? After all, can anyone think rationally when their whole body is craving releaf? Gluttony / (endless) Personal Void: With a body that can suck-in anything/everything without limit (mostly through the mouth), is it any wonder the user is an embodiment of the sin of waisted excess? Greed / Supernatural Theft: This ones easy. They can take anything they want and almost nothing can stop them. Plus, if they don't have enough space ''for all the material things they have, they can just "steal" some more. '''Envy / Meta-Mimicry:' Why does everyone around me have such cool powers and all I can do is copy the ones that are closest to me!? Sure, I can copy their power perfectly and also mix multiple powers if they're all close by. And yes, I can even copy people's appearances. But in the end, all I'm doing is reflecting what others have and what I don't! Dammit, it's not fair! Sloth / Immovable Juggernaut: I cannot be stopped by anything once I get going. Enemies will be mowed down like saplings before a hurricane, tsunami, and earthquake rolled into one. So why hasen't anything happened yet? Why is everyone and everything still standing? I'm too lazy to go anywhere, let alone stand-up. Unfortunatlly for you, this doesn't mean you can easily beat me. You see, when the unstoppable doesn't give a crap, it becomes the immovable. But wait...isn't that a paradox?...you know what...never mind,...it's too much work to explain.... Wrath / Absolute Attack: It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters except revenge. Revenge against that which left you in this state of festering anger. Who cares if my sword can cut through anything, who cares if my bullets can pierce through anything, who cares if my hellfire can burn everything away. As long as the target of my vendeta is destroyed, everyone and everything else is just collateral. Pride / (unlimited) Self-Power Augmentation: I. Am. Supreme! My power is indeed a thing to behold. But wait, I can become greater still! My pride, and my power, knows no bounds. Since I'm on a role, here's the sin that preceded Pride as well as the 8th deadly sin. Vanity / Imaginary/illusionary Constructs: They can create anything they desire, they can appear however they want, they can change the world however they please. So is it any wonder they believe themselves to poses the greatest, strongest, and the most eligent power? They ''might think so, and so will those fooled by what they see. But to those with keen eyes, they're just a loud and flashy stage magician. '''Despair / Emotional Vampirism/Absorption:' They feed on their victims (either directly, or at a distance) and turn them into something like themselves; a hollow being that feels nothing. They'll ignore those in peril because they have no empathy, they'll kill or destroy without pause because they have no fear of consiquences, ''they won't bat an eye when their family is suffering right before them because they have no ''anger, love, or attachment. Even those who think with pure logic are not immune, because even they have goals they desire, which the user has now taken from them.